Moment avec un religieux
by Eternal Gate
Summary: OS - Ce que pourrait penser Kakuzu quand Hidan lui tape trop sur le système ... POV ! Contient un bout de l'épisode 75, mais avec les pensées en plus.


**Auteur: **Eternal Gate

**Titre:** Un moment avec un religieux.

**Disclaimer: **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas à moi ...

**Personnage: ** Kakuzu, Hidan, un cadavre qui a rien demandé.

**Note:** POV, un peu OOC tout de même. OS ! Pis excusez-moi pour l'orthographe... T_T Reprise du chapitre 318/Ep 75 aussi ~ Attention aux insultes ! ^^

* * *

Je vis un vrai cauchemar depuis quelques temps. Pas facile de faire le comptable de l'Akatsuki quand on se trimbale un type qui fait fuir l'argent. Et encore, ça pourrait être gérable s'il n'avait pas un caractère aussi insupportable. Cette plaie ? Hidan. Non mais regardez-le, allongé sur le sol, depuis une demi-heure pour un rituel stupide et macabre, avec un pieu dans le cœur … Il me fait perdre mon temps, et le temps, c'est de l'argent. Dire que la seule raison pour laquelle le chef m'a collé avec lui, c'est qu'il est immortel. Et alors ? J'aurai encore préféré Sasori. Sur ce coup là, j'aimerai bien échanger avec l'autre blond. Puis, ils feraient un duo plutôt … Explosif. Ça serait plus mon problème remarque … Ah ouais mais nan … J'oubliais que maintenant, c'est Tobi. Je retire ce que j'ai dis, je crois que je supporterai plus les absurdités d'Hidan que les gamineries permanentes du nouveau ...

Bon ok, la religion peut rapporter gros aussi, mais ça dépend des primes !

…

Nan, mais il peut pas fermer la bouche et respirer par le nez comme tout l'monde ? Ça serait marrant qu'une bestiole y tombe dedans... non, en fait. Le connaissant, il va brailler, et comme d'habitude, ça va être de ma faute. Et une nouvelle fois, ça va m'énerver, et je vais vouloir le tuer. Sauf … Que c'est pas possible. Sûr, y'a un coté utile quand on se bat, j'ai pas à avoir peur de le tuer. Bon, j'ai pas l'choix, j'en ai marre d'attendre:

« Hidan, ça fait trente minutes.

Ça y est. Il ouvre les yeux. Ça ferait presque « Belle au Bois Dormant ». Enfin, plutôt « Le taré aux prières barbantes ». Allez, allez Vu son regard, il est froissé … Pauvre chose.

- Rah, bordel ! J't'ai déjà dis de pas m'emmerder pendant la cérémonie !

Je sais que ça arrive à tout le monde d'être vulgaire, mais lui … C'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, de sortir une insulte à chaque phrase. Un peu comme si sa vie en dépendait … Bon, pas exactement, quel dommage d'ailleurs. Comme parler à voix « normale », sans crier ou élever la voix, quoi. Et si c'est pas ça, j'ai le droit à son discours sur sa religion : Jashin-Sama par-ci, Kami-Sama par là. Bon, le point positif, c'est que le cadavre qu'il a sacrifié va me rapporter un peu …

-Tu fais ce rite à chaque fois. Tu pourrais pas l'abréger ?

Tenez, il repart dans un monologue …

-L'abréger ? Tu me prends pour qui Kakuzu ? C'est un blasphème, tu sais ? Je n'aime pas non plus le faire, mais c'est la religion ! Et je me dois de respecter les préceptes.

Je l'écoute même plus à force. Enfin, presque plus. Suffit qu'il le remarque pour qu'il me tape une autre crise. Ce qu'il peut me gonfler parfois. Croyez-moi, moi, dès que cette histoire sera finie, je lui ferai sa peau. Bon, on a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça. Je vais prendre le corps, et direction le bureau de prime.

On a pas que ça à faire. Aller, courage fervent croyant, tu peux te relever ! Tu peux retirer la lance de ton torse ! …

-Oii, Kakuzu ! Ça te gênerais de m'attendre ? Ite !

« Ite ! » ? Je rigole, tiens. C'est qui qui parle tout le temps de son dolorisme ? Je cite, par exemple, « Quelle agréable douleur ! », bel oxymore, non ? Et après il ose dire aïe parce qu'il se mutile ? Hidan et la logique sont antinomiques. Bref, allons-y, qu'il se grouille … Espérons qu'il va se calmer un peu sur le chemin. Un peu d'silence, pour changer... D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas que « la parole est d'argent, mais le silence est d'or » ? Dans ce cas, faire équipe avec Itachi me rapporterai beaucoup je pense. Mais vu le débit de parole d'Hidan …

_--- Environ une heure plus tard..._

Voilà. Nous y sommes presque arrivé. Le corps commence à peser tout d'même...

-Putain …J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voyager, et pour une fois que j'en ai l'opportunité, c'est avec toi qu'on me colle.

Il a pas dit un mot du trajet, et il se remet à parler ? Il aurait pas pu faire un effort, on est presque arrivé. Surtout pour dire des imbécilités. Il croit que j'suis plus heureux que lui de me le coltiner, un abruti pareil ? Il se croit où …

-Ce n'est pas un camps de vacances.

-J'suis déjà épuisé de rechercher un jinchûriki qu'on est même pas capable de trouver, et maintenant je dois me taper ce d'job à la con ? Je pense que je mérite un peu moins d'animosité quand même.

« Un peu moins d'animosité » ? Il me prend pour un bisounours ou quoi ? Y a-t-il une raison que je sois sympathique avec lui ?

-Ferme là et marche, nous sommes en retard.

Pourvu qu'il se taise, mais j'ai trop d'espoir. À mon avis, c'est la bouche que je devrais lui coudre pour de bon.

-Quoi ?! C'est à cause de toi qu'on est en retard, pour aller à ce stupide lieu d'échange ! Sérieux … Tu arrives toujours à me foutre à bout ! … Tu m'rend dingue.

T'as qu'à te contenir ! Parce que tu me mets pas sur les nerfs toi, peut être ? Avec ta religion à deux ronds … Et puis quoi encore ? J'le rend dingue ? Voilà, encore de ma faute ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour me coltiné un type pareil. Enfin, « Dieu », c'est assez ironique dans cette situation, non ? Caaaalme, Kakuzu. Respire une bonne fois. De plus, j'ai pas vraiment le choix de récupérer cet argent.

-Je te rend dingue ? C'est une mission capitale aussi.

-Ouais, ouais … Tu es notre « banquier » ou je ne sais quoi. Admettons. Cet échange pour trois sous ne nous aidera pas pour la recherche des bijûs.

Hidan, boucle-là cinq secondes. Ne répondons pas, on reste zeen, et on continue à avancer sans répondre à ses provocations puériles.

Le voilà qui souffle. Rien à faire, qu'il râle dans son coin ça me fera des vacances.

-Allez, je m'excuse !

Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il à dis ? J'ai du mal comprendre. Lui, s'excuser ? Stooooop ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête pour dire ça … À moins que le soleil ne lui est trop tapé sur le crâne et aggravé son cas ou, qu'en réalité, il souffre d'une grave schizophrénie complétée d'une aphasie amnésique. Il est plus salement atteint que je ne le pensais … Pauvre Hidan, on va te trouver un asile, t'inquiète pas. Et puis nan, ça va gaspiller de l'argent pour rien et il va sacrifier tout le monde là-bas. Au final ,c'est lui qui y gagnerai pour sa religion emmerdante et moi qui y perdrai, autant sur le porte-monnaie que sur le fait qu'il m'engueule sur de l'avoir voulu l'interner. Il me prend la tête, ce taré!

-Dis... Le corps à l'air lourd, laisse moi donc le porter un peu.

Ah ouaiiiiis. Il me prend vraiment pour un con quoi. Comme si j'allais marcher. Mais bravo mon petit Hidan, ça t'arrives de réfléchir faut croire, mais je t'ai coupé dans ton élan. Tu as encore quelques progrès à faire, fais gaffe, tu va avoir une migraine. Tu va avoir mal tiens, tu pourra prier, et peut être te taire. Bref, désolé mon petit (Quoi ? il a que vingt-deux ans lui..., moi j'en ai quatre-vingts treize !), je tombe pas dedans.

-Qu'essaies-tu de faire avec ma prime ?

-Comment ? J'essaie juste d'être gentil.

Mon œil, lui, gentil ? Et moi je suis le pape, sans doute. Ou bien il a vraiment une schizophrénie complétée d'une aphasie amnésique, comme je le disais. Enfin, pensais.

-Reste loin de ce qui m'appartient.

Je passe un peu pour le chien qui ne veut pas qu'on touche à son os. Mais bon ...

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu...

En plus il devient sourd, ou c'est fait exprès pour me sortir de mes gonds ? Un mec de ce genre nécessite d'être engager avec un paquet d'hexomilepour celui qui le supporte, ou pour lui même.

-...Ce corps est un poids et tu veux le porter.

-Merde, tu m'as eu !

Enlève cette expression niaise de ton visage ou j'te défigure … Et oui, je suis plus intelligent que toi, espèce de lent-du-cerveau.

-Mais sérieux, lâche ça et continuons la recherche du Jinchûriki !

...Nan, j'me retiens pas, il va se manger mon poing dans sa face !

…

Heureusement que t'avais ta faux, crétin d'emmerdeur.

-Je l'attendais...

-« Kisama » …

J'suis pas son jouet, mer ...(credi ?)de. Bordel, c'moi qui deviens vulgaire maintenant, mais qu'il arrête de me chercher. Allez, on se reconcentre … On se détend, Kakuzu … Il n'est plus là, enfin, on va faire comme, hein … Reprenons la marche dans le calme, la joie et la bonne humeur. Pense à l'argent de la prime …

-Quoi, tu abandonnes déjà ?

-Pas le temps de faire mumuse avec toi. Mais crois-moi, quand tout cela sera fini, je m'occuperai de toi.

Saleté d'Hidan. Faudrait penser à penser à réfléchir de temps en temps en temps, c'est pas possible d'être aussi con dans sa tête... ! Et voilà, j'm'embrouille encore ! Hmpf ...

-Nous y revoilà … Halala, j'espère qu'on va vite croiser quelqu'un, de préférence coriace que je puisse me défouler, j'en ai bien besoin.

Et moi de même à te supporter … J'avoue que des fois, je prierai bien son dieu minable nommé Jashin pour qu'il me fasse avoir une quintuple crise cardiaque, au moins, j'supporterai plus ce baka à longueur de journée...

-FIN-

**Kakuzu**: Mais je pense pas comme ça. Du moins, pas totalement.

**Hidan**: Huhuhu …

**Pie**: Quoi ?

**Hidan**: Y'a un copyright dessus !

**Kakuzu**: Pour une fois que j'suis d'accord avec lui … ça me ferai récupérer de l'argent.

**Hidan**: Allez, encore cette histoire !

**Pie**: Stooop. Ça va encore repartir en live …

**Kakuzu**: De plus, j'ai tout les droits sur ces pensées...

**Pie**: Ouach … T_T Chutez vous, hein. Ou je lache Tobi.

***silence***

**Pie**: Respectons les auteurs !


End file.
